Love isn't simple
by Princess Ranma
Summary: What would happen if Ranma wish became true through a dream. Will he like what he sees. 1 chapter up.Sorry it is short next one will be longer.
1. Default Chapter

Title Love isn't a simple thing.

Author: Princess Ranma

A/N This is my first Ranma/Akane fan fiction so please be gentle.

Love isn't a simple thing

"Ranma YOU JERK!"

"Listen Akane I can explain it is not what it looks like."

"Akane leave airen alone to shampoo."

"Akane it not what it looks like...."

*BOOM* Ranma was left twitching on the ground with a mallet imprint on his face. 

"Airen all right?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM ALL-RIGHT!"

"No Yell at Shampoo." *smack*. Ranma was left on the ground again.

Later

"Stupid uncute girl, it is not like I asked Shampoo to jump all over me like that. She just takes everything the wrong way. Everyone takes it the wrong way. I never asked to have all these crazy girls chasing after me the just do," A now female Ranma mumbled.

"Then there is Kuno that freak and Mousse and Ryoga. For all I care Mousse can have Shampoo. Sometimes I just wish I was normal but no I have to turn into a girl stupid pop. Taking me to Jusenkyo. Oh well it starting to get late I better get to bed." With that she poured hot water over her head and changed into a guy. Ranma walked up stairs and laid down for a trouble some sleep.

_'What? Where am I?' Ranma asked. His voice seemed to echo around him. He surveyed his surroundings. It looked like Nerima._

'You are in Nerima.'

'Who are you?'

'That does not matter now. I hope you will take everything you see around you to heart.'

'What's that suppose to mean?'

'You have to figure that out and if this is really what you wished for."

'I am confused could you explain?' the voice did not answer.

'Hello are you there.'

And so Ranma's dream/nightmare had begun. But was it for the worse or the best.

To be continued.....

Please read and review I would really appreciate it. There will be more Ranma/Akane romance later in story

~Princess Ranma~


	2. the dream continues

Title: Love isn't simple

Author: ~*Princess Ranma*~

A/N Sorry for the wait I was working on usagirl's and my website. Now to the story.

****

Love isn't simple

__

'So the voice abandons me... Might as well take a look around.' Ranma walked down the street.

__

'Everything seems normal... Hey there is Kuno that freak.' Kuno saunters up_._

'Good morning isn't Ranma.' Ranma stood there speechless. No death threats, no stupid poetry.

'Ah you are so awed by my presence you can not speak farewell Saotome.' And with that he was gone._ What the hell was that? _Ranma was more confused then ever but he had to admit that he liked being able to walk freely around Kuno.

__

'I am hungry might as well go to the cat cafe for some Ramen.' He continued down the streets observing his surroundings. _Nothing seems different_. But when he looked up the Cat cafe wasn't there.

_'Excuse me sir where did the cat cafe go?'_

'What are you talking about boy that building has been occupied for years.' Shampoo and the ghoul aren't here so that means I didn't go to Jusenkyo so we didn't have to stop in there village so that means...that means... NO MORE SHAMPOO! He felt a strange pain though. _I guess even if I didn't admit it I always kind of thought of Shampoo as an annoying younger sister. Damn this sucks. Might as well keep looking around._

He continued on his journey through town. _Hey there's Ucchan's. Let's see what she is doing._

'Hey Ucchan.' *Fling* A spatula was stuck right above his head.

_'Damn I missed. What are you doing here?' Ukyo gave in the nastiest look imaginable._

'Ucchan what's the matter with you I thought we were friends.'

'Were is the key word and don't call me Ucchan you JACKASS!'

'Will you at least tell me what I did?' He yelled in protest.

_'Why don't you ask Nabiki?'_

"Why would she know?' This is confusing me.

'She is your fiancé You Jackass. Now leave.' Ranma sulked out of Ucchan's. _She was my best friend now what did she say... Nabiki IS MY FIANCÉ'!!! No way I can't believe it. NononononononononononoNo! If Nabiki is my fiancé who is with Akane? _Ranma took off in a mad dash and his worse fears came to life. There was Akane and Ryoga kissing. _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

"NOOOOOOOO..' *smack*

"Shut up boy I am trying to sleep."_ It was just a dream. Thank God, but why did it hurt so much to see Akane and Ryoga?_

A harsh shudder went through him with that thought There was a pain with that statement he didn't want to examine to closely. _I better take a bath that dream,, no nightmare made me all sweaty. _Ranma slowly walked to the bath because today was going to be an ordinary day and that meant running frim girls, boys and chasing after Happosai and whatever else might happen. _it is going to be along day' _He spotted Akane and for some strange reason he blushed then shook it off and the day continued on as normal.

To be continued...

I know bad chapter but please R/R Next time has another dream and it deals with him and Akane. Rating may change next chapter it just depends. And I know all the characters weren't in his dream but I tryed to focus on the main ones til next time

~*Princess Ranma*~


End file.
